The study will test the hypothesis that the human host response in minorities to Mycobacterium tuberculosis is mediated by cytokines and surface molecules on mononuclear phagocytes that regulate the formation of granuloma and granulomatous inflammation. Subjects will be studied using bronchoalveolar lavage and clinical biopsy material.